The Turnabout Ed
by Taukor
Summary: A Ed,Edd, and Eddy cross over with Phoenix Wright: Ace AttorneyThe story of how the murder of eddy's friend leads him down the path of being a suspect
1. Chapter 1

Notice: All events in this story are purely fiction. Any connections are pure coincidence This document is under Peach Creek Police Department's control.

Prolog

It was a bright summer day as Eddy was walking home from a fine day of scams when he saw something odd.

Eddy: "What the heck is that?"

He turned and walked carefully into the allyway.

Eddy:"Oh My Freaking god!"

Eddy stumbled and began to run to the Cul-De-Sack.

Eddy:"Everybody come quick!"

Rolf Responds.

Rolf:"Edd boy what is with the the loud commotion that reminds me of Nana on bonion scrapping night?"

Then comes Kevin riding on his bike.

Kevin: "Hey dork can't you see im trying to score!"

Eddy stops once he reached the center of the Cul-De-Sack.

Eddy: "Everybody i've seen something horrible!"

Rolf: "Nana's back hair?"

Kevin: "The fact that you have a girlfriend?"

Jimmy: "Bad hair?"

Eddy: "No you dumbasses, Edd...he's...dead!"

Stay tuned for Chapter one: The cry from across the country. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Call from across the country.

Wright and Co. Law offices

A voice echoing from far away.

:N...Ni...Nick...Wake up Nick.

Phoenix:"hmmm ohhhhh."

Phoenix wakes up with a groggy grown

Maya:"Finally i got though to you!"

Maya was standing right next to the couch were Phoenix was sleeping.

Maya:"Get up lazy bones, Its time for the season finale of The Steel Samurai!"

She pushes Phoenix off the couch and throws the cleaning supplys on him.

Phoenix: "Whats the big idea?"

Maya:"Nick you've been sleeping since 3am and its noon."What have you been doing last night?"

Flashback -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9pm prior to this morning. Detective Gumshoe just convinced Phoenix and Edgeworth for a night of partying.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix: "damn the was the night i finally saw Edgeworth acually drunk."

He Shivers and mutters "Never again!"

Maya: Well quit bellyaching and go away its starting.

Maya plops down on the couch and turns the TV on.

Announcer: We now interoupt this show for a special report!

Maya:What? Oh for the love of..!

Maya gets up and stomps of yelling at the top of her lungs.

Announcer: We have just got a report from Peach Creek that a young man is now in the custody of police after witnessess say that he commited a murder. We now go live to Bob Lobmance with the details. Bob.

Bob: yes we have just got word that a 13 year old boy by the name of Eddy Skipper a truck passes by in the background  
Has been taken into police custody after the murder of another young man. 13 year old Edward Fart coming from Bob  
was found inside a allyway were police said the murder took place. back to you.

Announcer: Yes a very harsh case murder is. We now contiue with your regularly schedualed show now in progress

The Credits for the Steel Samurai roll

Phoenix:Wow thats gotta suck for that kid.

Maya comes in.

Maya: Hey i know him!

Phoenix:From where

Maya:He is my online friend Cashman479. Nick we have to help him!

Phoenix:Ok but it better pay alot for this.  
-  
Detention Center

Phoenix sits down in one of the chairs while staring at the child that was a magor suspect in the case.

Eddy: Hey are you my lawyer? Cause if you are... YOU GOTTA FREAKIN HELP ME!

Guard:Contain yourself!

Phoenix:Well yes i am your lawyer. Phoenix J Wright at your service.

Maya:Oh my you aren't a hulk rich 18 year old man with a full head of hair! your just a kid.

Eddy:Well duh im a kid! Have you ever read my my space page!

Phoenix:We will talk about that later. For now we must talk about the crime.

Eddy looks down.Tears are rolling down his face.

Eddy: Alright I will tell you everything.

Eddy Brings Phoenix up to speed.

Phoenix:Wow im really sorry for you with this loss.

Eddy: And now the only thing i have to remember him by is his hat.

Eddy slides the hat across the table.

Phoenix:Hmm is the the way the hat alway looked?

Eddy: No it didn't have that weird black stuff on it.

Phoenix: hmm looks like...Moter Oil.

Eddy:Moter oil but that means that the only one i know that uses moter oil is Rolf and Kevin. As a matter of fact they were not there when i first arrived at the cul-de-sack.

Phoenix:Hmm strange. Maybe i should talk to them?

Eddy:Go right ahead here is a map of the cul-de-sack with the kids houses and everything.

Phoenix:Why would you have this?

Eddy:Cause um... for

Just then Ed walks in.

Ed:Eddy is all confuseded about the map. he uses it for scams.

Eddy: You Idiot!

Phoenix: Well ill make good use with it.

Phoenix and Maya walk outside.

Maya:So nick were too?

Phoenix:Were off to speak to these two and see whats up.  
-  
Stay tuned for chapter 2: partners before crime. 


End file.
